


Paradox.

by Vrow



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrow/pseuds/Vrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were really young, filled to the brim with passion and love, then one late night you found yourself clicking on a peculiar experiment.</p>
<p>And when you open your eyes, it vanishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox.

The Schrödinger's Cat. You heard of it before, heard of the experiment where a cat was sealed within a box, then it would be programmed to release poison at random fits of time, killing the poor little cat with it.

  


But no one would know if the cat was dead or alive, until someone opened the box.

  


The cat became a paradox.

  


The first time you heard of the experiment, it drove you mad, cats are your favorite animals after all. And that kind of animal cruelty had to be made only to satisfy someone's sick curiosity. However, you will always deny that it was the same sick, naïve curiosity that had led you to know about the experiment in the first place. 

  


It was human nature to be curious.

  


He has an interesting family that made you very curious, and you became very angry when they would pick on him because he is different. It doesn’t make sense to you why they even considered doing that, it was cruel, it was inhumane.

  


The cat would be brought to a box filled with poison that could release at any time. No one would know if the cat was dead or alive, until someone opened the box.

  


The cat became a paradox.

  


But ignoring all that, he has a pretty nifty house.

  


It was human nature to explore.

  


His house is filled with all the things he told you both it would be and more. It is exciting for you to look around someone else's home, to explore what normal people, or as normal as his family could be, had and let you think, let you wonder, let you imagine how your life would be with a simple house instead of mansion, with average income instead of being one of the most loaded people around.

  


No one would know if the cat would be dead or alive, until someone opened the box.

  


The cat became a paradox.

  


When he finally lets you see the reason his family are called nut jobs, you feel your smile glow.

  


It was human nature to discover.

  


It is a lab. His parents are scientists. There are so many curious things to look, so much more to explore. A whole new world to discover.

  


Dead or Alive. Until someone opened the box.

  


The cat was a paradox.

  


It is the biggest, strangest and messiest machine you have ever seen. There are thousands of cables still on the ground gathering dust, some computers are off while others beeped noises like the panels on the walls with the portal, as he had told you, still open and non functional. The hexagonal metal beams remind you the entrance of a cave, one with a deep and hollow maw.

It looked exciting.

  


Until someone opened the box.

  


You see him walking inside, almost tripping on the cables like the clumsy boy he is.

  


It was a paradox.

  


Green. You see only blinding, poisonous green.

  


_there is a shriek you hear from the dying cat you saw being ran over and you don’t know if it is going to survive_

  


Open the box.

  


_the cat, the poor cat, the cat that had beautiful green eyes_

  


You need to open your eyes.

  


_is the cat dead or alive please mommy please let me see_

  
Open your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.
> 
> I originally posted this thing in my tumblr, but I thought it'd be nice to put it in Archive since it doesn't seem to have lots of Danny Phantom fics.  
> If you're still flat out confused about the whole fic but it's a good type of confused, then I think I did my job correctly.
> 
> Have a good day.


End file.
